ryuuounooshigotofandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2
Days with a Disciple (弟子のいる日常, Deshi no iru nichijō) is the second episode of the Ryuuou no Oshigoto! anime adaptation. Summary The match between Yaichi and Ayumu have already begins. However, later the match are quickly cut into the break. Yaichi left Ayumu alone to have lunch with Ai. Yaichi who visited Ai encountered one of the girls that Ai just fought at the dojo, who introduced herself as Mio Mizukoshi. Mio idolizes Yaichi and asked him for a handshake, which Ai wasn’t exactly satisfied with. As the two are having lunch, Ai asked Yaichi how the match is going, and Yaichi talked about how shogi research is very important in the current world of shogi and explained that the next move he has prepared against Ayumu is the fruit of that research, which astonished Ai who thinks of it as some sort of secret weapon. Ai asked him if the move will be enough to make Ayumu surrender, to which Yaichi denied, saying it would probably turn the situation into a stalemate. As they are done having lunch, Yaichi told Ai to come back home with Keika as he returned to the match. As Yaichi returned to his match, more action is traded by the two who blows with their strategy. However, when Yaichi thought he had successfully captured Ayumu with his strategy, it turned out that Ayumu had predicted it all along. With his plan ruined, Yaichi’s self-depreciating thoughts started driving him into forfeiting the match, as he played a move to create an impression of losing honorably. However, in his match, he noticed that his disciple Ai has been watching his match all this time. Still not giving up on his master Yaichi. Ai kept on looking for a way to check Ayumu’s king as she looked at the board. Ai’s earnest faith in Yaichi made him realize that he had been consumed by his self-depreciating thoughts and the weight of his title, which finally strengthened his resolve to fight until the end. The match ended with Yaichi’s victory, which also marked the end of his losing streak in an official match. Coming home together with Ai, Yaichi revealed that he had utilized Ayumu’s weakness which is Ayumu can’t stay up late at night, Yaichi was able to drive him into making mistakes near the end of the game. Yaichi who thought he was going to get bashed again for winning with a cheap trick was genuinely surprised by the positive comments online. Yaichi who had stopped worrying about other things and finally been able to play his very own kind of shogi finally mentioned that having a disciple isn’t so bad after all. Ai invited three of her friends, the cheerful Mio Mizukoshi, the soft-spoken Ayano Sadatou and the 6-year old French girl Charlotte Izoard to Yaichi’s house to have a training in which the JS (Joshi-Shougakusei, lit. elementary school girls) Research Group have born. And so after a night of shogi, Yaichi got caught by Ginko in yet another unfavorable position as his reputation as a Ryuo is put at stake. A day before the Research Group test, Yaichi and Ai were unexpectedly visited by Ai’s parents. While both of them didn’t really mind about her staying in Yaichi’s house as an uchideshi, they were still opposed to accepting Ai as his disciple. Her mother was particularly concerned in the prospect of shogi female pro as a job. In response, Yaichi told them that despite the difficulties that female pros may face, Ai’s talent and personality will allow her to attain a title and engage in other jobs related to shogi. With her still unconvinced, Yaichi persuaded her to at least wait until after Ai’s Research Group test the next day. In response, Ai’s mother comes with a condition, that is, if she can win all three matches in her Research Group test, she will permit her joining the Research Group. Unreasonable as it may sound, Yaichi is forced to comply with the condition as Ai forcefully declare that she is going to win all the matches. Characters * Yaichi Kuzuryuu * Ai Hinatsuru * Ginko Sora * Ayumu Kannabe * Mio Mizukoshi * Ayano Sadatou * Charlotte Izoard * Akina Hinatsuru * Takashi Hinatsuru * Yoshitsune Kuruno * Machi Kugui Category:Episodes